onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Camelot Castle
}} The Camelot Castle, which was made as an extension to Merlin's Tower by the Sands of Avalon, is the home of the royal family of Camelot, and owned, as of the late, by King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. History 'Before the Curse' }} After returning to the village with Excalibur, Arthur proves himself to it's people and shows the sword, hiding the broken tip. He takes Guinevere aside and confesses the truth, claiming the sword must be made whole. A while later, during his reign, Arthur becomes consumed in his quest and begins neglecting Guinevere. On her birthday, she tries to get him to dance with her, but he researches instead, leaving her waiting. She soon realizes Arthur didn't plan the celebration, but Lancelot. As she and Lancelot dance, Arthur approaches them and reveals he's discovered the missing tip to Excalibur, the dagger. After Arthur leaves, Guinevere uses a gauntlet that points to Arthur's greatest weakness, which at that time is the dagger. After realizing Arthur is going in the wrong direction, she and Lancelot set off to find the dagger. When Arthur returns empty handed, he spots Guinevere and Lancelot having a romantic farewell, so he later confronts her. She tells him they found the dagger, so he desperately searches her things. Finding nothing, he demands to know where it is, but she shows him a vial of enchanted sand that can "fix" anything. He becomes angry as she was going to trick him into thinking the sword is complete, but she argues that she wanted his love again, but now she realizes she desires something else. A paranoid Arthur tosses some of the sand on Guinevere, making her believe she loves him. He then disperses more sand from Merlin's tower, which magically transforms Camelot into a castle kingdom. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 5' }} As the residents of Storybrooke stand beside Granny's Diner in the woods, which they used to travel to the Enchanted Forest, King Arthur and his knights, including Percival, arrive on their horses. Protecting her friends from potential danger, Emma asks who they are, so Arthur introduces himself and explains that they've come to find them. A confused Hook asks what he means, so Percival tells Arthur they think their arrival a surprise. Snow asks if he was expecting them, so Arthur explains that Merlin their arrival a long time ago. Emma questions where the wizard is for she was told that he's missing and Arthur confirms that he has been for years, but not for much longer, because according to the prophecy, they're destined to reunite them with Merlin. The king then escorts the group back to Camelot, taking them all inside the castle where they're welcomed by trumpets. 'Before the Third Curse' }} Once inside the castle, King Arthur introduces his guests to Guinevere before showing them the tree that Merlin is trapped inside, in the castle's courtyard. Later on, a ball is held in the newcomers honor and it appears to be going well until Percival attacks Regina and ends up being killed by Charming. Later, Arthur and Guinevere discuss reuniting the broken Excalibur. The heroes search though Merlin's Tower for a way to free the sorcerer and they come across information on the Crimson Crown, which will allow them to communicate with him. Arthur and Charming set off to find it, but return empty handed. Arthur goes on to make Charming a Knight of the Round Table and Lancelot sneaks into the castle to warn Snow that Camelot isn't what it seems. Later, Arthur reveals he stole the Crimson Crown. As Arthur fills Charming in on his secret, that Excalibur is broken, Emma's visions of Rumplestiltskin worsen to the point where she has a meltdown. Hook takes her away from the castle as Snow and Charming come up with a plan to reveal if Arthur has dark intentions. After finding out he does, they get cursed by the Sands of Avalon and Lancelot is put in the castle's prison, where he meets Merida. The cursed Snow and Charming return to the castle to tell Regina that Arhtur can be trusted. }} After using a dreamcatcher to see how Merlin was trapped, she also discovers Arthur cursed her parents. After stopping Regina giving them the dagger, they search for a way to free Merlin. They use Regina's tear after she watches Daniel die in a dreamcatcher, but this fails, so they use a heartbroken Henry's instead. Despite Arthur trying to prevent them, they manage to free Merlin from his prison. Merlin, Hook, Charming and Belle break into the castle's prisons, releasing Lancelot and Merida. While the heroes come up with a plan to break into the castle to steal Excalibur, Arthur creates a potion capable of melting anything. While Hook, Regina, Charming and Robin break inside the castle, Snow is left near the entrance with Zelena. Zelena manages to break free and then appears in the Round Table room with a captive Snow. It's revealed she's working with Arthur and then she binds Merlin to Excalibur for the king. Everyone is then taken captive and sent away, unarmed. ("Nimue") After being defeated by Emma and the heroes, Arthur and Zelena teleport back to the castle, where they make plans on heading to DunBroch to find an item to help them. Once again defeated, Arthur returns to his castle where he waits with Guinevere. Right after Excalibur mysteriously appears back in its stone, the Dark Curse that Hook created arrives, engulfing the castle and its inhabitants. Category:Camelot Locations Category:Castles